Eres mío
by Noebell
Summary: Inglaterra baja al sótano, encontrándose con algo que le traerá recuerdos de cierta guerra con Francia. Inglaterra/Francia. Drabble.


**Autora:** Noebell.  
><strong>Manga  Anime:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Drabble - Angst.  
><strong>Personajes  Pareja:** Inglaterra x Francia.  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> ¿Shounen-ai? No sé qué es.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Algo de sadismo.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Inglaterra baja al sótano, encontrándose con algo que le traerá recuerdos de cierta guerra con Francia.

**Notas:** Empecé a escribir esto en clase de latín... En papel me gustaba, pero no lo terminé; cuando lo seguí en el ordenador, me terminó resultando pesado hasta a mí. (Me auto-critico, sí xDU)

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p><span>You're mine<span>

Habían pasado muchos años, por lo que Arthur no esperaba que Francis se acordara de aquello, aunque podría garantizar que sí.

Siempre que bajaba al sótano de su casa, cuando no era para probar algún conjuro, y _casualmente_ lo veía, el recuerdo le venía solo a la cabeza.

Se veía a él, aquel adolescente de sonrisa descarada, con espada en mano intentando atravesar el pecho de Francis. Y, dado lo descabellado que pudiera sonar en los tiempos en los que se encontraba, se callaría lo mucho que le gustaba y lo bien que se sentía ese pensamiento.

Durante aquella centenaria guerra en la que quiso demostrar al mundo que Francia le pertenecía a él (y solo a él), se sucedieron las oportunidades de hacer agonizar a Francis; aquella no fue si no una más, pero la única de la que conservaba pruebas.

Arthur cogió el trozo de tela, todavía manchado con la sangre ya seca del francés, grabado con el escudo de la nación de su dueño. Llevó éste lentamente a sus labios, como si de un beso se tratara; un beso muy suave.

No estaban solos en esa ocasión; había miles de sus hombres, cadáveres en tierra o acompañándoles en la batalla. Podía recordar bien como el sable de Francis cayó al suelo, y como, a los pocos minutos, era su espada la que se habría paso en el estómago de éste.

Y sonrió. Aquella imagen lo excitó, no podía negarlo. Tampoco es que quisiera realmente; le enorgullecían todas y cada una de sus victorias a Francia. Arthur se relamió los labios cuando, no satisfecho, continuó reviviendo el momento en su mente.

Sacó su arma del cuerpo de Francis con la intención de volver a clavarla, pero éste se alejó unos pasos justo antes de caer al suelo arrodillado. Él se le volvió a acercar lo suficiente como para elevarle el rostro con ayuda de su filo.

—Estás muerto —pronunció Arthur, percibiendo el cansancio en sus facciones y el hilillo de sangre que escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

Arthur emitió un chasquido cuando recordó la sonrisa de Francis.

Sabía que tenía las de ganar en aquella batalla, estaba seguro de ello, y el francés, derrotado frente suyo, era la prueba. No obstante, ese gesto no le gustó.

¿Por qué sonreía? Estaba sucio, demacrado, lleno de sangre, sudando y con una espada en la garganta, que, en cuanto a él le diera el placer de, ésta podía ser vista cortándola. Pero estaba allí y él sentía que no podía borrar esa sonrisa.

Negó el escalofrío que lo recorrió. Años más tarde de aquel suceso, Arthur podía asegurar que Francis sabía que ganaría esa guerra, que no importaba en cuántas batallas lo derrotara; la guerra seguía siendo francesa.

Impotencia. Eso era lo que sentía Arthur. Impotencia porque Francis no parecía querer colaborar con él… ¡Claro que no quería! Y eso era lo más divertido: someterlo a sus deseos.

Arthur apretó los dientes por cómo lo ridiculizó, por cómo negó al mundo lo que él afirmó. Por cómo se lo dijo:

—Si estoy muerto, mis territorios morirán conmigo.

Tiró el trozo de tela al suelo y lo pisó. Era una especie de tradición: siempre hacía lo mismo cuando lo cogía. Eran tan dulces las primeras memorias y todo acababa tornándose tan amargo, que le podía el coraje. El recordar que Francis lo privó de sus tierras, cuando todo… absolutamente todo estaba preestablecido para que Francia entera fuera de él.

Arthur estaba convencido de ello. Por eso, aunque no hubiera más pruebas que sus cicatrices de las batallas que le continuaron, él siguió peleando. Porque darle a Francia las tierras que le arrebató, hubiera sido dejarlo en libertad, esa de la que tanto alardeaba el francés. Qué gran mentira.

Recogió el trozo del suelo y lo guardó donde estaba. Arthur sonrió justo antes de repetir la frase que solía resonar en la habitación cuando volvía a por su pasado. Una gran verdad.

—¿Qué más da muerto o vivo, Francis? Igualmente, tú seguirás siendo mío.

Y es que Arthur era terriblemente posesivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Creo que no tengo mucho que decir. Toda crítica bien argumentada es recibida con amor.


End file.
